Decisions We Make
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: We all make tough decisions, some never leave us, others create new paths we thought never would exist. Agent Rebecca Fields learns the hard way, and what makes Agent Ward so invested. AU from AoS show. Based off a dream I had. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions We Make**

Protect, Detail, Observe, and Collect. That is what Agent Rebecca Fields had been told at the start of this mission. Her subject was a family. Two Stark engineers that were on the verge of something amazing. Tony was worried about the repercussions of the data falling into the wrong hands so he asked SHIELD for assistance. Rebecca was not expecting for Coulson to place her undercover. She wasn't the best shot or the best fighter. She did though have the ability to talk her way out of many situations. It's how SHIELD found her. She was arrested for trying to uncover a murder of a SHIELD agent in a city by her home. Asking too many questions, impersonating an officer. She was very good at manipulation and diplomacy. Could talk her way through just about anything.

So she did just that. As the new 'Nanny' for the Hans family she was able to watch and keep them close. The boys loved her. The parents appreciated her. The family was safe and secure. She did a great job on her detail. Until it all came crashing down.

Something was wrong that night. She felt it at dinner observing the parents. The quiet whispers as Clara and Francis walked into the house. The hushed tones and lack of conversation at dinner. Clara even asked Rebecca to read William a story after putting Thomas to bed. A job the parents always made time for no matter what. It was the last thing they told her before heading downstairs to the lab.

William was asleep before she even finished the book. She placed a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. She shut the light off and closed the door. If she would've blink it would have bypassed her. The little light coming from the baby's room. She knew that she turned that light off before she walked out. Cautious she brought her gun out from the holster under her shirt and walked slowly towards the room. With a gentle push she let out a sigh of relief and hid her gun away when she saw Clara in the room holding the crib. She was shaking a bit. Rebecca walked inside.

"Clara are you o-"

"Rebecca I need you to answer truthfully." Her employer interrupted.

"What's going on?" She cautiously stepped forward, reaching for her weapon again. Surveying the surroundings.

"Can you protect them?" Clara whispered, "I need to know. Can you protect my babies?"

"Yes." Rebecca answered as honest as she could. Suddenly Clara fell to the ground. Blood seeping through her shirt. Rebecca ran and knelt next to the woman. Holding her up. Clara coughed and gasped.

"Francis...he is dead. They shot him in the lab. They shot me but I was faster. More are coming. Get them out. Now. " Clara reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a USB to give Rebecca. "Tell SHIELD. It works." Rebecca nodded and Clara took her last breath. Standing up, Rebecca picks up Thomas from his crib and quickly made her way to Williams's room. She pulled out her phone and pressed three numbers.

"This is agent 4-6-2-3. The mission is comprised. Subject 1 and 2 are dead. Collecting packages. Need immediate assistance." Hanging up her phone she held the baby close and shook William.

"William. Sweetie I need you to wake up." The oldest boy began to stir and opened his eyes.

"Becky…what's going on." The child asked with wide eyes seeing the blood on Rebecca's shirt.

Rebecca knelt down and whispered, " I need you to get up sweetie, there are some bad people are trying to hurt us. Your mommy wants us to leave. I need you to hold your brother and walk with me ok?" William nodded.

Rebecca walked to the closet and got a backpack she had packed and told William to put it on. He did what he was told and took his baby brother. He followed close to Rebecca as they made their way downstairs. Suddenly she heard a drop and a tick. Eyes wide she grabbed the kids and pushed them down the hall seconds before the front door exploded. Coughing she checked the boys and went into the closet. Shutting the door behind them she searched for a small opening in the wall. Upon finding it she lifted the cover and pressed a 4 digit code to open a hidden room. She put the boys inside. "Just like we practiced ok?" She told them, "You wait for the code word. Or I will open the door when it's safe. " William nodded and hugged his brother close. Rebecca shut the door. Locking it.

She held a breath and winced holding her side. Looking down at her hand Rebecca couldn't tell if the blood was hers or Clara's. The room outside became loud as two men walked in tossing things around. Trough the wooden screen in the closet she could see they were armed. They were surveying the room looking for the kids. Shaking her head she held her weapon and kicked the door open taking the men by surprise. She shot both and ducked behind the wall when a third assailant fired from the living room.

"Give it up bitch." The man sneered.

Rebecca laughed and checked her magazine. She had about 10 rounds left.

"If you give up now." She yelled behind the wall, "I promise to give you full benefits in your prison cell. Maybe even cable tv."

Her response was met by a gunshot. Rebecca couldn't help but smirk.

"Good answer."

Taking off her earring she pressed the gem and tossed it around the corner of the wall towards the man. A flash bomb went off and she made her move. Moving quick she found him cowering to get away from the light and firing blindly. She made two quick shots and he was out. With a sigh of relief she put her gun down.

Holding her side she made her way back to the closet and sat down. She heard more people enter the house. Raising her weapon she positioned herself next to the hidden crawl space. She vaguely heard someone announce him or herself as she lifted her gun with shaky hands. Suddenly in front of her was Agent Ward and about 6 other agents. She dropped her weapon in relief and leaned over to the wall. Lifting up the lid she pressed the 4-digit number to open the hatch door, the boys inside watched as Rebecca slumped over on her side. The last thing she remembered was William crying towards her as Agent Ward stood over her then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Want more?. Don't forget to review to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions We Make**

She stared through the glass and watched as one of the medical advisors check over the children. Baby Thomas was fine, his older brother William has a small laceration on his arm, other than that he would recover. Mentally would be a different story. Agent Fields let out a sigh of relief watching the toddler laugh and play with the doctor. The door behind her opened up and she tensed up. Her hand instantly going to the stitched up gash on her side. When his presence stood next to her she immediately went on edge.

"You were in Columbia." She whispered.

Agent Ward stared at the children through the glass.

"Coulson called me back." He turned to her, "Look Beck. You shouldn't be here. The doctor said-"

She interrupted him quickly, "I could give three shits about what the doctor said. I'm not leaving until I know these kids are safe." Then took a step away from him, "And don't call me Beck."

Ward rolled his eyes, "Rebecca-"

Frustrated, took her elbow and walked her away from the glass, "What do you think you are doing?" He questioned, "They aren't your concern anymore. I know after what happened you feel this maternal bond but you can't let it cloud your judgment."

She snatched herself away from his grasp and pointed to the mirror, "Those children are my responsibility. I was assigned to protect them."

Clenching his jaw he leaned forward, "SHIELD is responsible now. You have no ties."

"No ties?" She hissed bringing her voice down to a whisper. "I let their parents get killed! I'm all they have left. They are familiar with me. I'm not going to let them be whisked away to some SHIELD -"

The doctor emerged from behind the door, "Agent Fields? They are asking for you."

Rebecca nodded and walked away from Agent Ward.

"We aren't finished with this," he called out.

"You know what Agent Ward?" Rebecca stood between the rooms and looked at her colleague. "The only judgment I have in this room is reserved for those who abandon others. "

"I came back for you." He whispered hurt.

Rebecca shook her head, "No Grant. You came back for you."

With that she locked the door behind her and Ward watched as William shouted with joy as he jumped off the table into Rebecca's arms. It felt like a knife to the chest.

She sat at the conference room hours later with Fury and Coulson. The children safe on the base with armed guards.

"Look. I can get them to the safe house." She assured them, "Tony has already offered- "

Director Fury disagreed, "I can't risk the mobility right now. As far as the clan knows these children have the data hidden with them."

Rebecca smirked and reached into her jacket and took out the USB holding it out.

"Only I have the data."

"Which you will keep on you under further instruction." Coulson added.

Rebecca let out an aggravated sigh, "Why not just ask Stark about the information. They worked for him."

"The risk is to much." Fury explained. "I need this quiet. Can I count on you for this?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yes sir. I'll keep them all safe."

Suddenly the alarms on the base began to ring. Rebecca was out of her seat and through the doorway before anyone could blink. A sinking feeling coming upon her.

Running down the hallway she came to a halt when she found the agents on the ground that had been standing guard. She knelt next to the bodies and searched for a pulse. She was too late. They were both gone. Furious she stood up and pulled out her weapon. Walking into the room she found just one man. He was wearing a SHIELD uniform; only he was holding William at gunpoint. Thomas stood in his crib screaming.

"You can put the weapon down at anytime Agent Fields. Unless you want this young man here to feel some intense pain." He threatened.

William stood motionless just staring at her.

She tightened her hold on the trigger. "Just breathe Will, you will be fine remember?"

The boy smiled, "I know Aunt Becky."

She gave him a reassuring smile and brought her attention back to the man holding this small boy hostage.

"You won't hurt that boy, and you wont get what you came for. I can assure that."

The man smirked, "What makes you so confident?"

Rebecca only shrugged, "I have a great student."

Suddenly William took all he could and elbowed the man in the stomach, instantly being released from his hold and ran to Rebecca. She blocked William behind her and took a step forward, shooting the man in the shoulder. As soon as the bullet made contact he began to fall back but not before he was struck again. This time right between the eyes, not by Rebecca. Stunned she turned to shield William and shoot but only found Ward standing in the doorway. Annoyed she walked away and holstered her weapon.

"One of these days I'm going to shoot you just because Ward. I had this handled." She walked to the crib and picked up Thomas. Grant walked over and picked up William.

"You can shoot me later." He responded coldly, "Right now we need to get them to the safe house. There is a car waiting, if we leave now."

"Whoa. Stop. There is no we," She stopped as they walked out of the room. "You are not part of this. You shouldn't even be here."

"New orders Agent Fields from Director Fury himself and guess what. I am to deliver the packages, meaning," He pointed to her and the boys, "You and these guys are going to the safe house. Now shut up and follow me. Are we going to have a problem?"

Thomas clutched her chest and she could tell he was feeling the tension she was emulating. So she did was she knew best and decided to follow her orders.

"Lead the way Agent Ward. Let's get them out of here."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


End file.
